


Identical Talents

by Missy



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Dark, F/F, Mental Breakdown, Mental Institutions, Sex Toys, Therapy, Therapy Sex, Triggers, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie will do anything to get her sister back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identical Talents

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle One Life to Live, Jessica/Natalie, Tess. Please note that this fic features such triggering topics as Twincest, mental illness, and personality schisms. Please read at your own risk.

At first, she knew she was in a crap shoot – pitching a great wild throw, one last play to get her sister’s mind to function properly again. She went on the doctor’s suggestion that perhaps old memories would bring Jessica back to the real would once more. 

But Tess wasn’t interested in letting Jessica win this time. She was more concerned with gaining permanent control over the lovely body she had claimed. And she had tried to use Natalie to do it.

She had seduced her own sister, with that body, those words, her red lips and skilled fingers. Natalie – who had never known true shame in her life – knew shame at the hands of the other half of herself, knew great fear, and great agony at the rise and fall of her lips between her own spread, quivering legs. The ‘therapy’ sessions were ended quickly when Aunt Dorian found them in a guest bedroom at La Boularie, working each other to frantic orgasm with a pair of identical glass dildos. The shame Natalie felt was so keen that she nearly couldn’t bear it; but she had nothing that Dorian didn’t already possess, so the secret burned on, kept from Vicki, from everyone else they knew.

Now Jessica was too far gone even to attempt keeping up her Tess façade; she spent hours walking the floors of Saint Anne’s in a white fur coat, red pumps, and diamonds, cradling an empty blanket she insisted was the stillborn infant Nash had given her. Natalie turned up every week with some bit of gossip and a cup of coffee; every week, she was turned away and sent home to John and the baby. 

Their visit would not take place today either; with sadness, Natalie was turned away by an apologetic nun. As she retreated, she heard her scream like a harridan, and all at once the truth crashed in on Natalie. Her sister was gone. Natalie shuddered as she pulled her mink coat closed, her red lacquered nails bright on the panic bar that separated her sister from the relative sanity of the outside world.


End file.
